1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input device and an input/output device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, an electronic appliance, a lighting device, an input device, an input/output device, a sensing device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device are each an embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), and an electronic device may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable information terminals such as smartphones and tablet terminals have been widely used. Most of the portable information terminals are provided with active matrix display devices and input devices such as touch panels.
For example, a display device in which an input portion is provided in a display portion is known (Patent Document 1).